1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for treatment of an irritated or excoriated area of the skin or flesh around the stoma of ostomy patients. More specifically, it relates to the application of a finely divided powder comprising a sulfate or phosphate of barium, calcium, strontium or zinc.
2. State of the Prior Art
Abdominal surgery for a number of illnesses involving different parts of the gastro-intestinal and urinary tract can result in the patient being left with an abdominal stoma or opening with a device for collecting the matter passing through the stoma. The most common types of abdominal stoma are the colostomy, the ileostomy and the ileal conduit. In many of these types of operations, the patient is unable to control the passage of bodily waste material and must rely upon the appliance attached to his or her body to collect this material.
These appliances are attached directly to the body by various means, such as an adhesive faceplate, mounting gasket, etc., which are fitted around the stoma. However, the nature of the fitting is such as to cause irritation or excoriation of the skin or flesh with which it comes in contact. This causes intense discomfort and pain to the patient. No satisfactory remedy has been found to avoid or quickly cure this problem.